The magic hat returns
by JamCreations93
Summary: Moomin is in love with Snufkin but can't confess his feyso finds the Hobgoblins magic hat!
1. Chapter 1

The Hobgoblin road on his panther in such a hurry but for what? He's hair waves behind his head as he pleaded his friend to fly faster."I'v got to hurry... he's still asleep." Just as he reached his destination a flock of crows blocking his view and knocking his big hat off from his head. "No! Too late!" Watching his hat fall from below.

Snufkin and Moomin began to walk back to Moomin house. " Still not a bit again." Snufkin said with his fishing rod dangling from his shoulder as he carries it.

"Um... yeah better luck next time." Which was the lamest thing he said when all he had to say is his confession. Little My was walking up from the two.

" Hey! Snufkin I heard winter is going to be a longest winter this year better think of staying away longer then usual." Moomin now couldn't think anymore after hearing Little My's news.

"Well then I shall keep safe... um sorry Moomin... how's a nice last dinner tonight?" Snufkin asking a stiff a Moomin who just nodded in disappointment and failure. He was going to tell Snufkin how he loved him always now might be bad. "I know that look."

Little My said. " You were about to tell Snufkin your love for him huh?" Only Little My knows Moomins secret ever since he told her.

"Hey you aren't ever going to have him you know why?"

" um no... not really I mean why wouldn't he love me back?"

"He's not a moomin!"

She was right he isn't at all of Snufkins kind and it would not have a romantic confession. Moomin tears up as he runs away from a concerned Little My.

Moomin stopped near the ocean as he collapsed into the sand not caring of the many waves washing over him. "Oh is me! He would never love me!"

Not noticing a strange big black top hat that washed beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

So while not seeing Snufkin ever till Spring comes all he kept thinking of is the magic hat which he found on the beach against some rocks.

"It's the Hobgoblins hat which means."

No he mustn't even thinking of that not what happened to him last time! But he did turn somewhat into a humanoid like creature.

"My heart is racing at just the thought oh just this once!" Instantly without a second thought Moomintroll climbed into the Goblins black top hat as the pink chemicals began to transform him.

It was almost till Snufkin could hardly see Moominvalley any more and the thought of his only dear one Moomin probably crying his cute eyes out for him. But he did not know why Moomin seamed more anxious that minute together but he could tell for sure he is in love with him and couldn't stand to confess again.

"Father your once close to Moomins papa surly you must have felt the same way. Thinking about his own papa who just disappeared the last time he saw him but his teachings of taking care of yourself made sure to keep his emotions at check.

Moomin was running for he didn't care how tired he was coming through the woods and over rocky hills until he could smell the sweat aroma of Snufkin!

Snufkin had just ate his super and as he began to wash his dishes near the stream his danger instincts were being left behind his own guts warning him to stay confident. He only walked back up to his tent as he began to play his pipe organ.

Moomin listening to his song playing by Snufkin from watching from the edge of the stream were Snufkin was washing his dishes.

"It's a little cold for sitting there, don't get wet now come near the fire." He continues to play his organ pipe not noticing a pink humanoid like human begging to walk over. His brown fur waved in the night wind as he kneels down to warm himself.

"Long night my good sir." Said the pink humanoid.

"Indeed" Said Snufkin.

"Must be lonely out here...one might need some company."

"Not if they are not being a good friend or not for their own life."

Moomin couldn't keep himself steady he has to remove his desires at once.

Blushing like crazy as he began to pounce on Snufkin as the brunette slammed against his tent making it fall.

"Such feisty creature you are I meet lots but nothing compares to you?"

"This creature craves you!"

Moomin couldn't control himself anymore he was no longer a innocent cute troll but a monster hungry for his Snufkin!

Moomin kissed Snufkin his first kiss!


	3. Chapter 3

Moomin wanted to do this with Snufkin for so long!

Now he transformed into his pink monster like self from the magic hobgoblins hat.

" My first kiss from Snufkin." Said Moomin. " Thanks mister."

Snufkin still on the ground with this pink creature on top preventing him to remove. Both boys stared into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes reminds me of someone I know?" Said Snufkin with his strength was able to pull the pink creature off.

Moomin knew he was scarring his friend but his long painful desires were hard to brush off.

" Please I need release as a kind person that you are?" Asked Moomin as he tugs at Snufkins sleeve.

" If you promise to head back to wherever you came from till I help you cum."

Moomin didn't understand why Snufkin would agree? But instantly was forgotten that thought when Snufkin pulls his face into a hard kiss.

Inside Snufkins tent was nothing but harsh but soft moans and thrusts until came the waking morning.

It was now the next day

Moominpappa was the first to wake up from the morning sun with its light pouring from the window. As he walks down the stairs and onto the front porch as he breathes in the cool morning air.

" My what another beautiful morning!"

He said before taking out his pipe but before he began to light his match he spotted Little My running up the path to Moominhouse.

"Morning Moominpapa is Moomin up yet!?" Asked My.

"Morning Little My and no he hasn't in fact me and Moominmamma haven't seen him since last night must be spending time with Snorkmaiden."

" Well I hardly know he be with her."

" Huh? What?"

" Oh nothing um so when is breakfast?"

Back in Snufkins tent

Snufkin awakens from his long sex from his encounter last night and speaking of which as his brushes his brown hair with his hand he saw the pink creature is gone.

Snufkin got dressed and started his day as usual and a trip back to Moominvalley but got halted by Titi Boo.

"Snufkin I mean yes it is nice to see you again but you must follow me!"

Snufkin scoffed he was stopped when he was just starting to pack up but from Titi Boo's shocking reply he followed his little friend to a bank when his heart dropped as he saw Moomintroll laying faced down in the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Moomin was unconscious when Snufkin was the able to pull him away from that banks cold water and into his tent as he started a fire and made some fish soup.

" What do you suppose happened?" Asked Titi Boo eyeing the poor wet Moomin.

" Poor Moomin he must've worried about me coming late and must have wondered off." Snufkin said before wrinkled out the washcloth on Moomins forehead.

" Snufkin I don't mean to say so but I think Moomin saw you and that pink creature last night?" Titi Boo said to the sad Snufkin.

The Hobgoblin saw his hat near a bank and snatched it up and saw trails of water leading to a tent.

Moomin was now less cold and pale as he begins to stir awake. Snufkin helped him eat his soup but Moomin awoke in surprise when he saw Hobgoblin peeking in from the opening of Snufkins tent.

" No...sorry!" Shouted Moomin.

" Stay still your still very cold." Assured Snufkin but saw what Moomin was scared of when he saw Hobgoblin.

"Do not be afraid my friends I mean no harm and this young one was indeed yet misfortune." Said Hobgoblin.

After Moomin explained everything knowing he was making Snufkin uncomfortable he sat back and ever so exhausted from explaining.

" Moomin why hadn't you said something?" Moomin ashamed as he pulled the blanket to his face.

" Ha!haaa!" Hobgoblin laughed softly.

Moomin didn't think this was funny.

" Forgive me but young man no love is to great to control the way it's very painful and yet is forgiving unless you Snufkin are alright?" Asked Hobgoblin to Snufkin still confused a little but did know where Hobgoblin was saying and it has accrued to him throughout all his life alone as he takes Moomins little hands.

" My lovely and pure Moomintroll though you could've said those emotions to me but I'll try to understand if you allow me to listen to your heart if you listen to mine understand?" Asking Snufkin in his own kind words.

" Snufkin I'm so sorry I loved you so much it really hurts me whenever you leave and I may sound selfish all the time-" But got cut off from Snufkins lips. Moomin relaxed a little as he kisses back.

" Moomin for all my life I wanted someone who would understand me and you were the first and only one who gets me and excepted me." Hugging Moomin ever so close.

" Snufkin if you really love Moomin and he too loves you back then I shall give you two a special wish but only if your love is true?"

" Yes" Both boys said holding another.

" Then grant it!"

" Let Moomin become a mumrik only when I allow him." Said Snufkin.

" And must work with his kisses and I'll return as a Moomin if I may return."

"Your wishes are granted!"

And with his magic he places his hands on Moomins lips. " Kiss him Snufkin!"

Snufkin did so as he holds Moomin closer to his body and kissing his cute Moomin mouth.

Moomin blacked out but was woken from a little peck on his smooth pink skin? Yes he opens up his eyes to see his once small hands are mumrik size and instantly felt tears streaming down as he weeps into his Snufkins arms.

" Thank you here is a diamond sorry if it's small." Snufkin said giving Hobgoblin his thank you gift.

"Your love is more then any jewel may you two have a healthy love far well!"

And with that he flew away with his cougar into the morning day.


	5. Chapter 5

Moomin still into his mumrik form ran back home and hugging both his parents as him and Snufkin tolled them about their night over a nice lunch.

" Moomin is now grown up I'm so proud." Said Moominmamma clearing the dishes.

" My boy I must say this mumrik form is quite handsome if you give me that wish spell also?" Asked Moominpappa.

" No silly it only works for these two cause they only wished it!" Said My.

"My and Sniff and Snorkmaiden?"

Moomin said and also eyed Alice.

" I just told grandma about the hobgoblin coming into Moominvalley and boy was she disappointed she didn't get a chance to ask about his hat magic but when she heard about Moomin becoming a mumrik she was more of a hard boiled egg."

" This was just a simple miracle and she shouldn't be so selfish about it."

" She's always wanted a spell of to cast creatures into other creatures your the first to be able to have such a wish I guess it's only good on one creature."

After spending time with Alice and began to mention Moomin as a mumrik to everyone wasn't easy but sooner they all became happy that he and Snufkin are in love.

After a big dinner made by Moominmamma to celebrate Moomins and Snufkins love everyone was setting down for a good sleep into the spring night that is except the two boy lovers.

In Snufkins tent near the little bridge.

" Moomin I love you and please never blame yourself for my sake I'm also sorry to hide my own feelings."

" Im fine I'm just so happy that I can spend winter break alone with you."

Kissing all over another given such sweet love to each other. Snufkin holding his dear Moomins mumrik body was making his troubles go further away.

" Snufkin! Aha!" Moomin came from Snufkins final thrusts as the two rest on another's naked bodies.

" It was your first time in your human body it's gonna feel weird at first since your out of your Moomin body." Kissing Moomins forehead.

" It does but your love is what keeps the weirdness away." Both laughing so warmly as both kissed another good night.

The End


End file.
